pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Arcade Mode
'Arcade Mode '''is a game mode in Plants vs. Zombies: Dawn of the Elementals. It is unlocked after defeating any of the Undead Elementals in Story Mode. Premise The rules in Arcade Mode vary from level to level, but the basic goal is that a never-ending horde of zombies is attacking the player, and they must score points through various methods, which depend entirely on the rules of the Arcade Mode level, and use power-ups to assist them. All Arcade Mode levels have a time limit of 60 seconds, which can be extended by the clock power-up (see next section). Depending on the player's score at the end of an Arcade Mode level, they will earn a bronze, a silver, or a gold medal. In order to unlock more levels for Arcade Mode, the player must defeat the boss corresponding to the world they want to unlock in Story Mode (for example, defeating Magmus will unlock the Arcade Mode levels for Volcano Island). Note that Land of the Zombotanies does not have any Arcade Mode levels. It is impossible to lose an Arcade Mode level. If a zombie makes it across the lawn, the player simply gets a time or score penalty, depending on the level. Power-Ups Power-Ups in Arcade Mode are not at all like the Power-Ups found in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. They can be obtained in one of three ways: #Breaking a crate dropped by a Bungee Zombie. #Killing a zombie wearing a sandwich board. #Planting any plant that does not cost 0 sun onto a tile with a power-up symbol on it, just like the Power Tiles in Kung-Fu World. Whatever symbol is on the crate, sandwich board, or tile will determine what power-up is obtained. Power-ups are use immediently after obtaining them. Not all power-ups appear in all Arcade Mode levels. The power-ups are: Levels Each set in Arcade Mode has 4 Arcade Mode levels, for a total of 28 levels in Arcade Mode. In order to unlock the last level of each Arcade Mode set, the player must get a silver or gold medal in the 3 levels before it. Once a silver or gold medal has been achieved in the first 20 Arcade Mode levels, the Expert Zombie Zapper set becomes unlocked. After completing the Expert Zombie Zapper set with silver or gold medals in all 4 levels, the Mini-Games: Origns set becomes unlocked. Doomsday Desert Cactus Canyon Crate Going, Kid! Earthquake Zone 1001 Arabian Fights Brainfreeze Lakes Ice Station Zombies H2 Oh No! Arctic Thunder Sub Zero Showdown Mount Stormyside Tornado Alley Rock 'Em Like a Hurricane Eye of the Storm Fog of War Volcano Island Disco Inferno Fight Fire with Fire The Smell of Napalm Ring of Fire Zomboss Towers High Rise Hi-Jinks Mechanical Madness Shocking Surprise Zomboss's Challenge Expert Zombie Zapper Memory Lane Crazy Dave's Choice Zompocalypse Now A Little Bit of Everything Mini-Games: Origins Portal Combat: Origins Slot Machine: Origins It's Raining Seeds: Origins Bobsled Bonanza: Origins Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Dawn of the Elementals Category:Game Modes Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Dawn of the Elementals Game Modes Category:Arcade Mode